myheroacademiauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Chronicles of D and J: Paint Run
Meanwhile, As Freshmen Panic Over A Bomb Threat... Danielle H. Peterson yawned loudly as she walked beside her friend, Jacob Jeffords. The school bell had rang some time ago, signalling the two to go inside and start their first day of school but instead Danielle rose from her favourite sleeping spot and started walking away from school. "What colour we getting this time around?" she asked, ignoring a loose scream from the courtyard, not too far off from the two. "Seems the Professor has scared the new kids, poor shits haven't seen anything yet," she chuckled to herself, her pace quite fast for someone who had just awoken from a nap. As the school got further, Danielle couldn't help but get happier. Ah, how she loved the first day back at school. "Ol' Skeletor's not a friendly sight for new eyes." Jacob replied, a chuckle following. He pulled out his phone, going to the Notes app. The note itself consisted a large list, listing off random colours. "Well, we got green last time. So I think we're supposed to get pink now." he murmured. It was a bright day, so Jacob wasn't surprised by Danielle's hyperness. Her Quirk did that to her. "So, Dani." Jacob began. "You got that letter yesterday, yeah? About us being selected for the Elite Ten?" Danielle nodded. "Got number four, clearly I pissed off the teachers a bit too much. You got number three though Jake, how the fuck you manage that?" it was a slight tease, she saw Jacob as a lot stronger than her, but the two had always known for being up to no good. It was what got them as friends in the first place though. Together they loved to bring chaos to a school that was constantly over-working itself for students everyday. It was their way of saying thanks for letting them be students, or so they say anyways. Jacob laughed. "Yeah, you tend to piss off a lot of people. Always liked that about you." he teased. He shrugged at other part of Danielle's comment, not paying much attention to it. "Yeah, only because I yell at people to make their clubs better." he joked. Of course, Jacob's skill as a Hero candidate had also pushed him to acquire the second seat. "Good ol' Leo though, he got number one. Which makes sense, the lions good at what he does." he continued as the pair turned the corner. A few more blocks and they'd be at their favourite home hardware store. They had been there so many times, that the store started to provide them with a special discount for being such frequent customers. ---- A cloaked man stood atop an abandoned building. He looked down at a nearby puddle. Grimacing at his outfit. A distorted version of his favored hero suit, darkened with comfortable fabric. A gigantic cape covered his body, which complimented the dark mask he wore. From the visor, he watched several armored trucks speed down the street with an entire task force following behind. To think you guys would attempt a heist in broad daylight. He groaned. Inside, his mouth sucked on a jawbreaker. The being known only as Singularity took a step forward but hesitated. Besides his absolute hatred of heights, thoughts plagued his consciousness. His boss would surely be pissed off if she caught wind of him doing his old job. But being a villain 24/7 wasn't apart of the contract. His heart still thumped towards the light...Even though that curse burned the ebony skin of his neck. He leapt off the building with a gigantic step and floated towards the street. The lack of heroes means there's something bigger going down nearby. Often heist like these would use bigger villains as distractions. But this made it easier for him to do his job, albeit unofficially. He landed gracefully before the approaching trucks. His hand open as he threw forward a punch. Suddenly the truck would collide with an invisible wall of downward erupting force, unable to move forward as the tops collapsed on itself. He could hear the men screaming in fear as they tried to abandon the vehicles. He twisted his gloved hand forward and the trucks began to circle around one another. Unfortunately the approaching police force would get caught in the mysterious pull, entering the rotation as well. Uniformed officers leapt outside and began scrambling to their feet. "It's Singularity!" They screamed. "He's apart of this! They're probably working together." Shit.. He thought to himself. His lack of refined control always got the young hero into trouble. And now, as a villain, it made it harder to remain indifferent in the public's eye. At least there aren't any heroes around. Singularity thought. He pulled his hand forward, sending the trucks and cars tumbling. "Leave!" His darkened voice commanded. Distorted several levels below his normal speech. ---- Danielle smiled softly as she waved the shop owner, a bucket of paint in both hands. "Now that, was a good run. Pastel pink and hot pink will do fine in our collecti-" she stopped mid-sentence to watch civilians run by her, screaming. It was at that point Danielle let out the largest sigh possible, her eyes rolling. "You gotta be fucking kidding me, of all the times, all the fucking times they can take me away from school, this is not the time," Danielle turned to Jacob, her face stern. "Where we storing these then?" Jacob had already set his cans of paint on the ground, setting them by the store. "We'll have to handle it. Leave the cans by the store." he began. He cracked his neck, and some of his tendrils began to stem out. They swirled around viciously, before crashing back onto Jacob. The tendrils began to take shape, like a set of shadowy knight armour, helm, cloak and all. Jacob was gone, he was now acting as a Hero. As of now, he was Fearmonger. "Be prepared to strike. I'll test the waters." he said. "Even Distribution: 10." Jacob muttered. The rush of pure adrenaline coursing through him gave him blitzing speed, only letting ten of his tendrils power him up. He halted abruptly in front of Singularity, quickly recognizing him as a dastardly villain. "Delivery here." the Senior said, jabbing his fist towards the villain. Singularity felt the jab collide against his helmet. Of course some heroes would show up now. He slid backwards, catching himself before falling. Won't be any point in explaining myself He thought, analyzing the mysterious armored hero. To think that these two ebony clad warriors would be facing off in broad daylight. How much he would love to just fly off. But he couldn't...not with this obstacle before him. Oh well, one thing Singularity loved more than chocolate was battle. "Is that the best you have?!" Singularity teased. "Let me show you how hard I hit." Although he was a considerable distance away, the masked man returned his own combination. Three punches. Transparent balls of gravity flew from each strike which would explode upon contact in a concussive explosion of downward force. The balls spontaneous downward eruption would leave a deep yet localized crater in the concrete. Fearmonger had stepped forwards once more to strike, but the spheres took their effect. The Hero-in-training crashed to his knees, feeling an intense force pushing him downwards. Was this the villains ability? A Quirk that let them somehow manipulate forces? Pressure, perhaps? It would take a while longer to truly determine what their opponents Quirk was. He looked towards Danielle, simply nodding. Down on the ground, Danielle dropped the paint buckets and rubbed her hands together. What seemed like white flames expelled out of her feet, flaring up and covering most of her body. She turned, smiling apologetically to the shop owner before bending her knees. The pavement Danielle was on cracked as she jumped with all her might, reaching a building with ease. From there she jumped again and the white flame instantly started travelling above her body. It gathered around her right fist while some stayed on her left foot. As the villains eyes were on Jacob, Daniele planned on getting an attack in from above. The quicker she could get rid of her problem the faster she could get back to school, maybe watch some freshmen get lost or take another nap before class Another massive strike which sent Singularity tumbling forward. Really?! He cursed. Did they really need to get involved?! And of course the crowd was cheering for them. But nonetheless, this would be an interesting opportunity. After all, he needed to convince her of his loyalty. He could feel the world about to shift. The more she overlooked him, the more he would be able to witness...and plus, helping them get exposure wouldn't be too bad. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Have heroes been reduced to cowardly tactics and antics?" Singularity's visor reflected their reflection. "Whatever, at least I don't have to worry about anymore sneak attacks." An invisible force radiated from his body before spiraling towards the two. It stopped and formed a transparent ball, growing in strength until several nearby cars were pulled towards it. The trajectory aimed to slam into Danielle with considerable force. Fearmonger was quick to act upon spotting the incoming strike towards Dani, the Mooncat. The armour surrounding his right arm vanished, leaving only tendrils to launch forward and dig its way through the mass of the nearby cars. Fortunately, the cars were all empty so the student could go through with his plan. He dug his feet into the ground before whipping the mass of cars straight towards the villain, aiming to strike him at an alarming rate. Danielle moved out of the way, using her left leg that she kept covered in her aura to shot off from the ground and back into the air. As she landed back safely onto a roof the sphere that had been shot at her had activated. It took her a second to realise what had happened, it wasn't everyday you saw a few cars coming rolling towards you. The shop below her seemed to take in the damage and with another jump she leapt too more blocks away, seeing enough movies to know that an explosion could happen; she wasn't wanting part of that. She took a second to catch her breath. The cars movements weren't made by his own strength so it wasn't a quirk to do with that at least. That left her feeling a bit more confident. Strength quirks were such a pain to deal with. Setting back off, Danielle used her right foot to jump, landing on the ground and kicking off a few roof tiles. Ignoring the crashing sound of her money, knowing full well people will likely charge her for damages later, she covered her legs with her aura, it becomes dense and thick. With a charge she came from behind the masked villain, a kick from her right leg wishing to say hello. Singularity used his own maneuverability to weave through the barrage of metal. He followed with a punch which sent a force slamming down into the approaching scrap heap. Slamming against the earth with a thunderous boom. They were both skilled heroes but they lacked synchronization. While they utilized quirks that seemingly amplified their fighting power, there was no effort of teamwork beyond watching each others back. And without proper communication and cooperation, they just seemed to throw attack after attack. His body generated more gravity, focused upon his right arm where she was coming from. He aimed his arm forward before rapidly snapping it back, using the increased gravitational pull of his appendage to literally yank her from her striking position. She would feel an invisible force drag her, robbing her of balance and control. The increased momentum from being dragged towards him was followed by his own left punch to her face. A punch amplified by the gravitational pull of several tons radiating from his body. The tendrils quickly withdrew, forming their armour aesthetic around his right arm once more. Fearmonger rushed towards Singularity, trying to determine the extent of his Quirk. The villain had managed to pull Mooncat towards him suddenly. Did the villain have some sort of Quirk that manipulated the wind? Gravitational forces perhaps? It would still take the hero-in-training a while to determine the full extent of Singularity's Quirk. The hero halted in between the incoming heroine and the villain's fist. "Shield: 5." he murmured. His configuration changed, the Epinephrine focusing on manifesting on his back. The villains fist slammed right into his back, only causing an inaudible grunt to leave his mouth. And as Mooncat was only a bit away from him, he instinctively knew her next move. As soon as Jacob was beginning his moves, a sly smile appeared on Danielle. "43," she muttered, the number meaning nothing to the villain in anyway but instead something between the two. It lasted for a few seconds but it was clear had did this a few times (maybe 43 times) and as soon as she could feel a weight on Fearmonger, Mooncat was in action. Danielle used Jacob as a pivot, spinning towards the villain and allowing Jacob to have a few seconds to catch back his breath from the attack. Her right leg glowed brilliantly and with the speed from spinning and the aid of Fearmonger, the 'Spinny-Spinny-Turn-Kick' - name pending - from Mooncat was in action. If all went Danielle knew her kick should be strong enough to knock some real sense into the villain. And there, his previous hypothesis had been proven wrong. For he was sent soaring into a nearby building. He found himself surrounded by paint of different color. Singularity stood up and brushed himself off. That definitely hurt.He could feel the bones in his arm almost cracking from the force of the kick. but what hurt most was the lost of pride from being hit by such a stupid named move. I remember when I had dumb team moves. Singularity smiled from beneath his mask as he thought back to better days. His blood boiled. Not from anger...but from the thrill of battle. He took a step forward but stopped. Where would this battle lead to? He couldn't risk getting captured. And defeating them would only disrupt the higher purpose to his villainy. Sometimes, Ezekiel, you need to think before your actions. You can't keep running into shit gun cocked. That'll get you killed soon. Her words resonated in his mind. If only he'd listen to his mentor sooner. He would be standing right next to the firefly and her friend, the dark knight. But living in the past served no purpose. Everything happened for a reason and he understood that so much more. I'll make sure to get them back later. He thought with a slight chuckle. The cloaked villain dashed off, deeper into the building. He darted up the stairs and towards the roof. "Dammit, wish I could just fly away!" Fearmonger cursed. "OUR DISCOUNT!" he yelled, obviously irked that the paint store that he adored had been damaged. He turned to Mooncat, his expression hidden by the helm he adorned. "3." he simply stated, following a similar naming scheme to the "Spinny-Spinny-Turn-Kick". "Even Distribution: 11." he mumbled, leaping towards Mooncat. Mooncat wasn't much better, she let a silent pray be let out for their paint store and hoped that the paint damaged was none that they needed. As quick as the pray was sent though, her eyes were glued onto the actions of Singularity, her eyes darting to the stairs of the building, how tall form the ground to the roof and then how far the two of them were from the building. The maths was quick and it was one of the few academic things Danielle could do. As she muttered numbers to herself she positioned herself behind Fearmonger, checked the air like any good pilot and grounded herself by using enough aura to crush the ground beneath her feet. With her feet stuff now the aura moved once more to her hands, small flakes staying at her feet. Numbers still seemed to fly out of her mouth and then she smiled. Using her aura to gather strength and speed in her arms and hands, Mooncat slingshotted Fearmonger towards the building, aiming for the top of the stairs to corner off Singularity. She took a second to admire her work. It seemed almost like she was golfer, just putting into the hole, her hands above her head, shielding from the sun, and she nodded. Once feeling happy with her work she clapped her hands, her aura returning back to her feet, and she got out of her hole. Time to join him on the roof too, Danielle thought as she jumped up like she had previously done. Ain't going anywhere until we get our discount back you little fuck! Fearmonger crashed through the window, smirking at Singularity. Of course, the villain wouldn't see that, all he could see would be the intimidating helm that Fearmonger adorned. His aim was to to uppercut the villain, hoping to send him through the window on the other side of the floor. In which the two heroes in training could pull off yet another combo; skills that the pair had honed as old friends. But the problem with their plan was the amount of noise he made crashing into the building. Plus the fact crashing into a window would detract from his overall speed and force. Almost a reflex, Singularity activated his quirk. Creating a strong gravitational pull from his body. Combined with a well timed spin, it created a rotational effect which would alter the girl's previous mathematics. Thus causing the dark missile to slam into a nearby wall, further destroying their favorite paint shop. Sacrificing precise control allowed his body to generate gravity wildly. However, it was equal to pouring water from a pitcher. He felt his body weaken as his blood sugar lowered. "The fact you're trying to continue this fight is really fucking annoying." Singularity cursed. He raised his hand and fired a wave of gravity, increasing the nearby pull in order to slam the nearby walls into Fearmonger. Fearmonger cursed as he slammed into the building, paint splashing around him. “You really need to stop fuckin’ with this store.” the hero said, his voice distorted by the miasma. As chunks of the wall shot towards him, portions of his armour transformed into their raw tendril form, slamming into the incoming rubble to keep it away from him. There was still enough miasma on his form to keep his helm, portions of his leg armour as well as his two arms. The leg armour formed into appendages, shooting up towards the roof of the distant building. “21...” he murmured. The crashing down below caused unease in Danielle. The building near shook with chaos downstairs as she stood on the buildings roof. She couldn't let herself lax, her aura flaring back to life a little but even at that Danielle had started to pant a little. Jac won't be doing too hot with his quirk, she thought, ignoring her own problems. We need to end this, now if possible and if by call the dark tendrils of Fearmonger came crashing through. She knew exactly what she wanted but for a spilt second she winced. "Why can't buildings just have no roofs," she muttered as she slide down the tendril, jumping just before hitting the ground. She ensured not to use too much power, with the now confined space and limit supply to her quirk she was feeling more on her toes, not only that the last thing she wanted to do was harm him. Pushing herself closer to him she missed by a couple of inches and she cursed. But it was part of the plan. Turning herself around she kept the speed going on, planting her two feet on his back in hope to send him towards Fearmonger and his awaiting tendrils as well as set him off balance. 23 motherfucker! Fighting against two brawlers in such a confined space wasn't the brightest of ideas. However, Singularity wasn't the average villain. After all, he was sitting at their desk not too long ago during a trip from the New York Academy of Heroics...Although impress, he fought to contain his inner desire to truly let loose. He couldn't risk jeopardizing it. No. He removed his own conscious control, creating a powerful downforce which swelled from his being. Although strong enough to repel the two, the purpose of the sudden increase of gravity was meant to destroy the floor upon which he stood. Allowing Singularity to slip beneath the two fighters. That was the beauty of his explosive quirk. He could go from the weight of a man to that of a skyscraper in a matter of seconds. He dashed outside a nearby window, turning around to launch another blast of gravity which collided with the ceiling above in hopes of sending down a secondary wave of rubble. Fucking brats! He cursed, almost tripping from lightheadedness. He'd need to find a nearby candy shop and fast. Fearmonger murmured under his breath as the gravity came hurtling towards him. He could really only do one thing about this situation, due to the intensity of the gravity. "Black Bear!" he yelled. His tendrils suddenly pushed outwards with great force, crushing the walls into small chunks of rubble. His tendrils wrapped around him once more, but instead of taking the shape of an ebony knight, it was instead a massive bear, with blue energy leaking outwards. He let out a mighty roar and blitzed forwards, grabbing Danielle by the scruff with his mouth. They would move faster that way. ---- Seems she was right about him. Still pining for a past long gone and still dreadfully reckless; it made her German blood cringe. Why else would their enigmatic leader have her tail him? It appeared at least some of Nemo's concerns were validated as the Fallen Valkyrie watched Singularity attack the would-be robbers, then blended into the throng cheering for the young heroes, her casual attire allowing her to remain non-descript. "Children chasing after a villain. How quaint," she murmured to herself, a hint of a southern accent sliding through. She wouldn't follow their battle immediately, instead making a detour. Not that she needed to keep close tabs on them; the thunderous crashes of attacks from both sides made their location easy enough. "That will be $5.50 please." She passed the bill and change to the cashier, who handed the woman her bagged goods. Supplies in tow, she would take off once more, following the sounds of combat to their destination. She jumped to the top of a building for a better vantage point, eventually spying a fleeing figure: Hades. Mina shook her head before following from above, edging just ahead before dropping to the ground in front of the escaping Singularity. "Still playing hero I see." "Its better than playing watchdog." He snapped back. As if he needed another needle in his side. He just wanted to stop those lowlifes from making the biggest jackpot of their life. Not deal with two fledgling brats and the Queen of Rejects. All he knew of her was that some royal blood flowed through her veins. Which, of course, he hadn't a care of the world for. "I'm just eliminating competition sot hat bitch can get what she want." He cursed. "Why're you wasting my time? Did she send you to make sure I get home in time for crumpets or whatever you people eat?" A vicious tease, seasoned with the added deepness of his masked voice distorter. "Eliminating competition you say. I'd say you did a better job of eliminating that building than those children or the would-be robbers," she responded coolly. "If you're content with lying unconscious on the ground and being captured, be my guest. I'm sure the authorities would be enthused to use you as their punching bag. By the way, if you're so inclined to insults, at least know what you're saying instead of being the usual American Dummkopf." The bag full of sweets rustled as a light wind picked up, the wind carrying their scent. Singularity looked away...but the scent of chocolate bars with almonds in it was too strong. He began to think of the frozen chocolate bites. Sour candies. Worms. Bears. All the sugary goodness enticed him. It took control of his legs and dragged the fallen angel to her like an enchantress claiming another victim. He took a deep breath before lifting his mask up until only his mouth was visible. He made it a habit to keep his identity secret to both the heroes and the random members of TITAN. He dug into the bag and began to remove them by the wrappers. Shoveling a bunch of candy into his mouth without a break. "They couldn't take me," He said in between bites. "even if my tank was on empty. My only question is why are you helping me?" His voice was filled with defense. it wasn't like other TITAN members to care for one another. And even worst, care for someone such as Singularity. Hell, ever since he was submitted under that damned obligation, not one person gave him the time of day. "What're you getting out of this?" She waited until he had eaten his fill to respond. "Intrigue. Easily defined worlds bore me; take that however you may." With that, she took the much lighter bag back. "Don't run off willy-nilly again; have an actual plan first." Singularity placed his mask back on in time to add his cheerful smirk. "Is that the famous Fallen Valkyrie showing concern for me?" A slight tease. That was something they both shared. A genuine love for change and the ability to adopt as such. "Just keeping things in order. Having such easily avoidable misfortune befall you would be your shame. My ancestors would spin in their graves if I didn't prevent that from happening," came her cool response. The calm conversation was cut short as the Black Bear turned the corner, the ground crunching with every step. The bear blitzed forwards, tossing Danielle like a whip at the pair. Jacob took this opportunity to transform back into his base armour, before murmuring "Even Distribution: 11." under his breath. He too continued catapulting forward with speed alone. "Peek-a-boo, bitch!" It seems the children were resilient. Oh well; Mina stepped forward as one sailed towards her, fired ahead by the girl's partner. Remaining calm, she met the girl's attack head on, a single hand outstretched before expanding into a solid, unforgiving wall of gleaming silver. Ready to punish the duo for their haste. Singularity growled. While he admired their heart and passion, their foolishness would only be the death of the young talent. Especially with her here...An angel with glamorous and mesmerizing blessings that also possessed a purpose. He needed to create more distance between the two. I hate to do this. He cursed as his hands stretched outright. Crashing buildings on them isn't doing anything. I guess I'll have to hurt them a little more to get this lesson across. Invisible waves of energy shot through the mercury and enwrapped themselves around Danielle. She would find her body becoming heavier. As if the weight of the world was slowly being pressed upon her. Whereas she was able to maneuver with her own weight, the additional gravitational pull of her body added several hundred pounds upon her. "Lets see you fight now." "Mooncat!" Jacob exclaimed, his distorted voice hiding the concern he felt. "Black Bear!" he yelled once more. Within an instant he was enveloped in the mighty form that was his bear. He let out a roar, launching tendrils forwards and breaking even the wall of steel the woman had generated. The Black Bear leaped forward, a tendril extending and wrapping around Danielle. The tendril retracted, keeping Dani inside of the bear with Jacob. The bear shot forwards, going to step on the villains. Things were happening a lot faster than Danielle had expected and with a quick gaze at this new problem she couldn't help but sigh. "Fearmonger, 1," she stated simply, the two had to do something quickly or they would be in trouble and the last thing she wanted was to go back with a torn uniform. With another burst of energy, Danielle's aura flared to life but until the other times of use it didn't flare around Danielle herself. The aura shaped itself around Black Bear, as Danielle clutched onto Jacob, using her quirk to transfer the aura to him. "Fuck him up! I want my nap soon," she shouted to her teammate. The games were over for both ends. She couldn't help but commend the children's persistence, as short-sighted as their inability to quit was. As the bear went into a full-on charge, she waited once more, patiently mapping its trajectory before expanding her mercury into a cresting wave, shaping to be larger than the rapidly approaching beast. The goal being to smother both the bear and its inhabitants. The wave was the perfect disguise for a hasty retreat. Singularity smiled beneath the mask. He quickly grabbed onto Valkyrie as the wave would consume their sight. "Hold on." A command which he hadn't given her time to process for it seemed as if the world itself was flipped topsy-turvy. The two villains began to fall from the earth. An invisible force latched onto them as they soared upward into the air. Yet they weren't flying. They were dropping into an infinite blue sea as if they had leapt off a cliff. It was all the application of his quirk, which he learned to manipulate the gravitational field of himself and those he touched. Whereas gravity kept people down, strengthening it so that one side had a much stronger gravitational pull changed that downward orientation. Allowing Singularity and his guest to free-fall in any direction. The two were suddenly yanked east as the western became up. Their body thrown to a nearby building before Singularity adjusted their gravitational field back to normal. It would result in them suddenly landing atop a nearby roof. He walked to the edge where they stood above the alleyway. "Sorry for the abduction." Singularity stated calmly. "But physical enhancement quirks tend to be the most troublesome in confined spaces. If you want to finish them from up here, you're more than welcome." A bit unusual for the enigmatic villain to offer such a grim ending. Raining hell from beyond the reach of the little hatchlings. But the caped tyrant had noticed something from the corner of his eyes. A familiar figure darting from rooftop to rooftop. Of course all of this noise would draw some attention. And this was the right person for it. "Shame." She brushed herself off before refocusing on the duo from her new vantage point. "They had such promise; oh well," Wil offered, the pity in her voice threadbare at best. The silver wave would crash downward, before suddenly retreating higher. Reshaped on the fly, it will become a maelstrom of glittering spears, all honed to a lethal, murderous edge. With a downward motion by Mina, they would be sent into free-fall with the aim of turning the bear into a pincushion. Or skewering its inhabitants; she wasn't picky in this instance. Category:KontonMan Category:Sakura0Xavier Category:Shen Yi Category:Role-Plays